


Memories Lost and Found

by imaginaryinspiration



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: You can put any of the characters in here in your mind. No names are mentioned, so you can do what you want with this!





	Memories Lost and Found

**Memories Lost and Found**

 

 

 

What are these dreams that I am having? _What are these dreams I am having?_

Why do I feel these feelings that are not mine? _Why do I feel these feelings that aren’t mine?_

This is not my home. _This is not my home_

I do not know this place, but why do I recognize it? _I don’t know this place_

Have I been here before?                                                                                      _I haven’t been here before_

Do I recognize these people?                                                                                      _I do know this person_

Why am I lost? _This person we have lost_

 

Flashes in my head, in my dreams.                                                     _Why do I visit you in only my dreams?_

Memories? Visions?                                                                     _Are these memories or are they visions?_

I hum tunes I don’t know.  _I sing the songs of the past, the ones you used to love._

I long for places I’ve never been.                                                   _I long to be with you again._

 

Why am I running?                                                                     _Running to find you._

Where am I going?                                                                     _We’ll all see you again._

Why am I at a dead end?                                                              _Did I take a wrong turn?_

Did I miss you?                                                                                 _Did I miss you?_

 

I lost my way long ago.                                                                     _Why didn’t you come back?_

My memories, they ran away.                                                                _Why did you run away?_

I cannot catch up.  _I tried to catch up but you disappeared years ago._

 

Why do I suddenly run into my lost memories now? _Why only now do I bear to think of you?_  

 

My sudden fugue                                                                                                      _Your sudden fugue_

I don’t know why it happened.                                                                     _Why did it happen? What set you off?_

Why did I block my memories out?                                                                _What made you want to run away?_

 

Feet are leading me without mind’s consent.  _Where am I going without thinking?_

Did I already experience this situation? _I already tried this before. I missed you, didn’t I?_

Why am I determined to go this way?                                   _This didn’t work last time. Why do I think it will work this time?_

 

A sharp turn                                                                                      _A desperate leap_

Just one step away _I’m getting close_

SLAM                                                                                                       _SLAM_

The one I ran into…                                                                                … _was you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_( Fugue has two meanings, one meaning fast departure, one meaning memory loss, and I used this word as a double meaning.)_


End file.
